


The Boyfriend

by Iouistomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iouistomlinson/pseuds/Iouistomlinson
Summary: Louis is the school's nerd, along with his best friend, Niall. They didn't care much about reputation but Louis's crush, Zayn Malik is a fit and famous jock.After a heartbreak, Louis writes the list of the perfect boyfriend he wants, knowing that it wouldn't come true. What if it actually does?**Based on Disney's How To Build A Better Boy





	1. Prologue

"W-what are you doing here?" I stutter as I saw a handsome lad laying beside my bed. He has messy curly hair, and his eyes squint when the sunlight shines at him.

"Ah, what time is it?" He speaks as he rubbed his eyes softly.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Harry. Harry Styles" He smiles wide, showing his dimples. He offers his hand for a handshake. I frowned.

 _Harry Styles?_   That name sure does ring a bell. That beautiful face also seems familiar. I shook my head when I realized it. No way. That's his' Harry. The Harry he just created by his imagination last night. He's so perfect, just like what he imagined. It's too good to be real.

I shook my head furiously as I rushed up and grabbed the notebook beside the bed.

"You're not going to return the handshake, aren't ya?" Harry sighed. I blinked, and shrugs.

I checked the notebook over and over again.

Beautiful green eyes? _Check_.

Luscious curly hair? _Check_.

Dimples? _Check_.

There's a lot more but just by those three thing, he can already confirmed that it's _the_ Louis.

How did he become real? I don't know. But that surely seems exciting.


	2. Chap 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tutors Zayn.  
> Zayn asked Louis to prom (not really).  
> Niall is curious.  
> Someone had something in mind.

**Louis**

"Louis?" Zayn snapped my thought of his beautiful brown eyes and how I wish he w-

"Louis, you're daydreaming again," He added. "Mind sharing what you're thinking about" I gulped, shaking my head signaling a major No. I need to stop. I'm being embarrassing self again. This is why I shouldn't be anywhere close with my crush, I'd be awkward (like I always am). I wish I'd denied the offer, but I couldn't say no to his pleading eyes. It's almost as impossible as choosing over burgers and pizzas. (which you should never ask which one I like the most, because then I'll never answer)

"O-oh yeah, let's get this over with. Where are we again?" I asked to no one. I flipped the book over and over to find the latest page. When I finally found the page, I study the question carefully and add the multiple numbers in my head.

"Okay, so.." I stopped for awhile. "All you need to do after is just add A and B together then multiply by 3 and you'll get the answer!" I stated.

Zayn's eyebrows knitted together in a little frown. "That's it?" I nod calmly. "Yeah,"

"Well, if it was that easy.. I shouldn't have asked you. I'm so dumb," He added. He lets out a sigh before pursing his lips.

I shook my head quickly. He hates it when Zayn felt insecure. He shouldn't even felt it. To him, he's so perfect that no one should underestimate his quality. "No-no! You're not dumb. You're really smart, Zayn. You just didn't know it..yet?" The answers coming out more to a question. He lets out an awkward chuckle. Nervously, he hopes Zayn didn't realize how awkward he can be.

Zayn's eyes lit up at the rather compliment. "Thanks, Lou. No one ever said I'm smart before.." His face turned bright pink at the nickname. Sure, Zayn had called him a few nicknames but he can't help by flutters everytime the words came out from his mouth.

After a few moment, the air turned awkward. Zayn wasn't doing anything but stare at the question he's answering. I'm waiting for him to answer the question so I can correct it if it's wrong. The whole room is treated by a wave of silence. It's not really a surprise, we're in a library.

I shuffled my feet, showing a sigh of tense. My index knocking the table calmly. He decided to break out the uncomfortable silence by speaking. "Are you don-"

"Um, Louis?" Zayn cuts my word off. When realization hits him, he quickly said. "Yeah. Uh,-Go first, Louis.."

I quickly shook my head. "No, no, Go first. It's not important. What is it?" Zayn raised his eyebrow but shrugs it off anyway.

"Are you going to Prom this year?" Zayn asked. My heart is beating fast, and suddenly I didn't know how to speak. My palms begin to sweat heavily. I panicked. Is he asking me to prom? I'm almost sure I misheard whatever he's saying.

I let out a shaky breath. "W-What?"

Zayn gulped. "I-I said, Will you go to the prom this year?"

I thought for a while. Niall and I never really went there. We usually hang out at his house or mine every year, watching movies and sleepovers. Even if I did agree, I don't think Niall would let me go. It's like an annual thing and I don't want to miss it this year just because of a stupid (but really handsome) boy.

I shook my head. "No," I play with my fingers in disappointment. I kinda-really want to go. Kinda.

Zayn's lips curved into a slight frown. "Why not?" He asked.

"I-We never really-Yeah. We never really went to proms"

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Niall. My best friend"

"Oh.." Zayn speaks. "But this is our last year"

"Yeah but-um.." I said, running out of excuses.

"Please, Lou. You can invite Niall along?" Zayn pleaded. There goes the nickname again.

I just hummed and mutters a maybe. He smiled softly. "Great!" He took a glance at his pitch black watch.

"Gotta run. See you at prom. Bye!" He waves and on the second glance, he's already gone.

Is this a way of Zayn asking him to prom? He sure hopes so. Zayn is openly gay anyway. He has a chance. But Zayn and Him? Surely, they don't match well. Zayn is like so out of his league. If Zayn did ask him though, he'll surely say yes. But he technically didn't ask him to go to prom with him. He just asked if I will go to prom. Which is totally not the same thing.

Who wouldn't say yes to Zayn Malik?

I'm thinking too much, it's probably nothing.

▤ ▥ ▦

 

Niall and I were walking to our next class when I brought up the topic of Prom. Niall didn't agree at first but after loads of begging, he said he'd think about it.

I don't blame him, really. It's a lot to take in. We did sleepover every homecoming and prom, and suddenly I just asked to skip this year's, and it's our last year. If I was him, I would be pretty mad too.

"Why do you suddenly want to go to prom? You're never interested in it before?" Asked Niall.

"I don't know, Niall. I just want to go for once..?" I said. Niall looks like he doesn't believe me but decided to not act upon it.

"Cut the bullshit, Lou. Someone asked you?"

"I-Uh. Not literally.." I mumbles.

"What?"

"Well.." I explained to Niall what just happened. The crowded hall of people doesn't seems that loaded anymore when I started chatting about Zayn. It feels like the path is crystal clear and there's only me and Niall. 

"So, he just randomly asked you to go to prom with him?" Niall questioned.

"He didn't say with him, he just asked me to go,"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"It isn't, Niall"

He rolled his eyes. "What if he asked you to go to humil-" Niall adds.

I cut him off by saying, "No! Niall you know Zayn. He's not like that. He wouldn't do that"

"Yeah, I know. But you know how his friends are. Typical jocks always.."

"No, Ni. We hung out loads of times. You even hung with him once" I huffed, defending him.

"Lou, I'm just protecting you. You know I care about you right?"

I nod, "Yeah, let's not fight about this"

After the short feud, whichn thankfullly didn't affect our friendship. I'd hate myself for disfriend Niall for a boy. All of a sudden, my phone beeped. I quickly take it out from my pocket.

It was a text, from the one and only, _Zayn Malik._

"It's a text from Zayn!" I practically shouted, hopefully no one heard that. What am I kidding? No one cares about a nerd. (though I'm proud to be one"

I opened it as fast as I could.

**Zayn:**

**The field aftr practice?** **C u lader :)**

Niall sneaks a peek at my phone. "Who the hell types like that?" Niall interrupted.

"You know what I'm gonna reply?" I smirked.

**Louis:**

**_K, c u their x_ **

"Oh, no you didn't" Niall fake-gasped.

"Yeah, that's right. I did it"

"What happened to the Louis I knew?"

I smacked him on the shoulder playfully as we continued to walk on our next class. We both waved our goodbyes before heading to the class.

 

▤ ▥ ▦

**Someone (?)**

I'm standing at my locker, picking my books for the next class.

I closed the locker door shut and groaned when one of the books fell. I quickly picked it up again. Suddenly, I heard a shout.

"It's a text from Zayn!" The almost-not-heard shout attracts my attention. I stood up and looks up to see who the voice belongs to. If it isn't Louis Tomlinson and his friend, Niall Horan.

Louis is squealing while his fake-blond friend rolled his eyes. Oh no he didn't just talk about his boyfriend.

He won't let his boyfriend for a week break up with him. Especially not with that nerd.

He shook his head and smirked when he gets a brilliant idea.

_This will be the death of your reputation, Louis Tomlinson._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's this 'someone'? ;) (i think it's obvious but lol) and what is he gonna do? or she?  
> What do you think? I usually never finish any of my stories (You all should know that lololol) but maybe I'd try to work on it if people like it.


End file.
